


Forbidding Kingdom

by Okami01



Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Dimiashe Week (Fire Emblem), Fights, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri and Ashe find themselves magically transported to a dark and strange place. Possible Fire Emblem Fates Spoilers?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Battle in the Swamp

There was a mysterious light glowing in the middle of Garreg Mach. Somehow, when they'd walked into it, Ashe and Dimitri had been transported to a land different from their own. 

" Maybe it's a dream," Ashe says looking at the dark and forbidding landscape.   
Some sort of swamp. Creepy purple hues bubbled over. Sounds of unfriendly animals off in the distance. 

Dimitri looks around himself. " I'm doubtful that we would both have a dream together...and one like this no doubt. Though the two of them were known to have dreams about each other. 

" It's strange here, unsettlingly really. We should perhaps move tp higher ground? Even if this is a dream... we shouldn't let ourselves be devoured by whatever creatures lurk in these shadows."

Ashe nods. They start walking through the forest.   
" It's a good thing that we've just eaten lunch," Ashe remarks. 

" Yes, it is! And... I'm glad that you're here with me. It's nice not being alone."

"Yeah," he says, blushing. When Dimitri says those things it makes him happy, but it's sort of embarrassing.

They weave through the dark trees. Its hard to tell what time it is. Ashe can't see the sky. Dimitri keeps going, wacking branches away with his lance. 

" Are you alright, Ashe? Would you like to stop?"

" As long as you're here I can keep going."

"Oh," Dimitri turns around and smiles. " I'm glad... I was going to offer to carry you."

Ashe laughs. " Heh, as much as I'd like to be closer to you, you don't need to do that... I'm really fine."

" Hmm well if it gets too hard for you, don't hesitate to ask."

They can hear the faint sound of water running, which is good. It means that civilization could be nearby.   
" Let's head towards there," Dimitri says picking up his pace. They both run, and are sorely disappointed when the only thing that they encounter is an ominous-looking swamp.

" Oh, dear," Ashe sighs. " It looks like it goes on forever."

" Yes, it does. It would probably take less time to cross than it would to go around."

So they roll up their pant legs, for all the good it'll do, and set off through the bank.

Only a few minutes in, and Ashe starts to feel weak.   
"H-hey, Dimitri.... are you... do you feel alright."

" Ngn... not particularly, no. I thought it was my imagination. You don't feel good either?"

" No. I think it's this muck."

"Yes, I think s-,"

Dimitri snaps his head around. There's more growling and moaning.

Before either of them can ask what it is that's making that sound, they find their answer. Large green humanoid monsters walk towards them. Slogging through the creepy fog like something out of a horror novel. 

Dimitri shifts into a fighting stance. " We'll have to fight these beasts."

Ashe draws an arrow. They've taken out beasts bigger than this before. But with the help of their class. And, not with their health feeling like it's consistently draining out of their bodies. 

Ashe digs in his pocket for a vulnerary. He throws one to Dimitri.   
" I think we'll be fine." He shoots one with his arrow. Peirces it in the arm and it howls out in pain.   
" Let's try to lose them in the trees." Dimitri starts to run and Ashe follows. Shooting while running backward is not something he's particularly good at. Better to try then let these things catch up. Ashe has a sword too. But he isn't as strong as Dimitri. Eventually, he'll run out of arrows or his bow will break. No time to worry about that. They have to keep fighting. He'll do whatever he can to protect Dimitri. 

One of the monsters manages to get close to them. It smells like rotted flesh. Ashe would probably gag or cry out if he wasn't distracted trying to get a good shot in.

Dimitri stabs it in the arm. Then again and his crest activates. Ashe has never seen the blue light so close before. He thinks it's brilliant. Though now is not the time to be admiring Dimitri's fighting technique. 

The beast goes down hard into the marsh. They don't stand there for long. More of the creatures chase them. Even if they seem to hunt in packs, they don't care about their fallen comrades. 

Another beast manages to get close. Dimitri strikes it hard. His lance breaks apart. He yells, grasping the broken side, and jabbing it through the creature's neck. 

From the other side, a yellow looking one comes closer to them. Ashe shoots it directly in what looks like one of his eyes. The beast is completely unperturbed. 

Dimitri growls and runs towards the monsters. " I'm not going to let these things kill you."

" Dimitri, please wait," Ashe yells. Dimitri does not wait and even worse, neither does the yellow creature. Now is not the time to be out of arrows. Ashe can only hope his sword-fighting skills can be enough to kill this thing.   
They're practically surrounded. 

Ashe swings his sword and the beast sways but it punches him in the stomach before he can move away.  
He coughs up blood. Why can't this be a nightmare? Why can't they both wake up already?   
He screams. But all he can think of is if Dimitri's alright. Slashes the creature again as hard as he can but this time when it punches him the force knocks him over into the muck. It gets into his mouth. A disgusting bitter earthy taste. This is definitely and unfortunately real.

An arrow pierces the yellow creature's head. It lets out a ghastly sound beside Ashe and slumps over.   
His eyes widen and he tries to move his head to see what did that. Had more of the Blue Lions come to this place? Ashe hopes not. 

Ashe can't see behind himself, he can barely see in front the way his visions starting to blur now. 

He feels a powerful magic spell behind him. Dimitri doesn't know any magic. It didn't seem like the creatures know any either. The sound of growling and vines snapping around him are decidedly a blessing. 

" Aren't you a pitiful sight," someone says in a tone filled with mockery and condescension. Ashe wants to say thank you but all the comes out are anguished moans. It's the last thing he hears before he losses consciousness altogether.   
______


	2. Not so Nice Rescuers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people who rescued Ashe and Dimitri turn out to be not so nice after all.

Ashe woke up in a daze with his hands tied behind his back. He struggled, but he was sore and groggy so it didn't do much good. 

He was blindfolded. How ironic, to be saved from monsters and then captured by some the next second. 

" Oh," someone's voice called. The same voice that saved him from the strange green monsters. " Pretty boy number two is awake over here."

He's talking to someone, Ashe thinks. They're talking about him. There are two of them. He doesn't like not knowing where they are, or where Dimitri even is for that matter. They must have captured him too. Ashe's cheeks flush, from both embarrassment and anger.

If it isn't going to do him any good to struggle and get upset, Ashe speaks up instead. " Oh… um hello. Thank you for saving me." Smiling nervously. 

He doesn't know where he should look.

The voice comes from somewhere else this time. He laughs. Clicks his tongue. " You shouldn't be thanking anyone. Not with how things are now…. For all you know…" The voice gets closer. Next to Ashe's ear. He fights the urge to squirm away. Not that he really can.

" I could be about to torture you right now. Heh, after all, you are already bound. I thought to gag you but I wanted to hear your voice. Though I'm sure the look in your eyes is delicious too."

Ashe thinks he might pass out. It's just like one of those stories he's read in the library late at night where the bandits come and-

If he was on his own he'd be terrified. Not that he isn't already. 

Ashe takes a breath and it comes out more shakily then he'd like.  
" Did you rescue anyone else?"

" Hmm…. That blonde that was laying in the dirt? What's the information worth to you?"

" Could you please tell me if he's alright?"

"I don't think so~ You don't sound nearly desperate enough."

Ashe feels like he's about to explode.

" Why don't you tell me who the two of you are and I'll try to stab you somewhere else besides your pretty face."

Ashe gulps and shivers because really he's afraid but also he doesn't really know where Dimitri is. It isn't like he has anything to hide.

" It-it probably won't make any sense to you… but um… we traveled here to this forest."

" And who is we?" The man interrupts.

Ashe debates briefly whether or not it's a good idea to tell him about Dimitri. They could hold him for ransom. But it was better to be held for ransom then killed out in this strange forest. 

" I am Ashe Ubert. And I'm traveling with Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. He's the prince of Faerghus."

The man laughs but it's a cold sound.

" You're an archer, right? How many fingers do you think I can cut off before you wouldn't be able to shoot?"

Ashe knows people like this. Or rather he used to. When he lived on the streets. Bullies who enjoy this sort of thing. Not that he thinks the man who is threatening him won't uphold his twisted word. 

" The other one said the same thing, at least they've got their story straight." Another voice calls.

" Dimitri is awake?" Ashe shouts. " Why did you lie to me."

And he feels incredibly stupid for shouting that. 

There's a blade to his neck. " If your going to yell like that then it may as well be in pain."

Ashe doesn't want to die for something he isn't even guilty of.

" You naive brat…" The other man says. "Why don't you save us all the trouble and tell us who sent you. No use losing your life to protect someone who couldn't even come and fight us himself."

So their country must be at war?

"No. I… we really are from a different place than you. We got transported here with this magic light."

The other man sighs. " Ok, Niles. You can cut him."

" Gladly." 

" Why would you save us if you're just going to do this?!"

And Ashe feels a jolt of pain run down his spine. 

But the pain never comes. 

There's a loud smack and a growl. Someone pushing Ashe further away. 

" Stay away from him," Dimitri growls. 

" We are both telling the truth. We don't want to be here. I appreciate your saving us from the monsters but I will not let you harm him. 

"Woah, I like the look in his eyes."

" Didn't you tie him up?

"Of course I did. Did you see that light? Such unadulterated pure strength."

"Ashe, come on can you stand." Dimitri pulls the blindfold over his eyes.

" I do not want to kill either of you. If you harm us again I will."

__

Ashe doesn't think Dimitri is joking. Why should he though? When these people are trying to harm them. Ashe wobbles to a standing position. Dimitri's shoulders are tense. " I will kill you with my bare hands if need be."

Ashe gulps. 

The silver-haired man with the eye patch smirks. Ashe thinks his hand is resting on a blade inside his pocket 

The other man, blonde and with narrowed eyes stands. Ashe doesn't think he images the regality that this man possesses. Like Dimitri in a way, only Dimitri never looks down on Ashe.

The blonde man sneers. If they are threatened at all by Dimitri, neither of them seems particularly concerned. Nothing like that shows on their faces.

There's already an oppressive aura to this forest. He must be a mage, but his magic is different from anything Ashe has ever seen. Trees twist around their feet. Wood grows and snaps, crackling and withering angrily. 

Dimitri is strong but will he be ok? Ashe panics. At the thought that he can't protect Dimitri. That they'd fall in an unfamiliar world for something that isn't even their fault. 

Dimitri's shoulders unhunch, his hands unclench  
" Please, you have to understand. We are not from this world."

" That power…" the blonde mage starts. " What tomb was that?"

Dimitri shakes his head. " That was my Crest. As Ashe tried to tell you before, I am Dimitri Alexander Blaythid. My Crest is the Crest of Bylaythid. My ancestor. The blood that flows within my veins allows me to use that power…. especially in times like these."

The mage gets a dark look in his eyes. 

The silver-haired man scoffs. " You don't truly believe them, milord. It sounds idiotic." He laughs. " Like something Odin would say… Only I do not think they're joking. "

The two of them look at each other and for a moment Ashe thinks that it must be their change. To run, attack even. Though he doesn't like the thought of attacking while his enemy… if they really are his enemies… backs are turned. 

The blonde man looks at Ashe and Dimitri again. 

" What do you know of the country of Nohr?"

Dimitri shakes his head. " Nothing." 

The blonde man presses his mouth into a thin line. " Prince Leo?"

" I am sorry to say that I do not know such a person."

" The war between Hoshido and Nohr?"

" I know nothing about it."

" And where did you say you lived?"

" Garreg Mach Monastery at present. However, as I've said, I hail from the kingdom of Fargues. Ashe is Lord Lonato's son. We do not mean you any harm and if we could simply return to our home… That would be most agreeable."

The blonde man sighs. " When people lie… they do not usually concoct such nonsensical stories such as these… And normally I would kill you in the spot. Though your clothes and weapons are foreign. You speak of an imaginary place with such unabashed fervor. With unnecessary amounts of detail. And you've both said the same things. Neither of your answers contradicts each other. That light… the Crest of Bylaythid you said? Hmm." 

Ashe is relieved that he doesn't seem hostile like the other man. At least not as much so. 

" Show me this place where the two of you came from." He speaks like someone who is used to giving commands and having them followed. And yet, he seems so different from Dimitri. He doesn't seem very kind.

Dimitri bows. "Thank you… Please allow us to show you then."  
" W-wait," Ashe shouts. " What about those monsters. 

The blonde smiles without any trace of happiness. " The entombed? At least your ignorance is in all areas. Anyone with any knowledge of Nohr would know that we can handle them."

The silver-haired man smiles and nods in agreement. 

What sort of nightmarish situation had Dimitri and Ashe gotten themselves into?

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a really strange mash up but I had to write it for some reason.  
> @Tavitay - On twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimiashe week! Thanks for reading. (: This wasn't supposed to be a multichapter fic but you know... sometimes life comes at you fast  
> I'm @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
